(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved fixing ring structure for a barrel of a toy gun.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which show a conventional fixing ring structure for a barrel, wherein a gas pipe A3, a barrel A4 and a fixing ring B are correspondingly disposed between a gun body A1 of a toy gun A and a sight device A2. The fixing ring B is configured with a position fixing ring B1, an elastic body B2 and a fixing piece B3. Furthermore, a position fixing member B4 is formed as a single body of the position fixing ring B1. When disassembling the barrel A4, which penetrates the center of the fixing member B of the toy gun A, the gas pipe A3 disposed between the gun body A1 and the sight device A2 must be first separated from the sight device A2 before the objective of disassembling, replacement and assembling of the barrel A4 can be achieved. However, the fixing ring B1 and position fixing member B4 formed as a single body not only causes inconvenience to the user when assembling and disassembling, moreover, disassembling the barrel A4 and the toy gun A is relatively complicated.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.